Knokin' on Heaven's Door
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Las balas que estaban sobre el salpicadero del coche relucían con intensidad bajo la luz nocturna de una manera atrayente. Death Character.


Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, es de Eric Kripke. Esto lo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Hace tiempo que me ha estado rondando esta idea por la cabeza, pero no ha tomado forma hasta hace unos días viendo los últimos capítulos. Pese a eso, el fic no contienen ningún tipo de spoiler.

Espero que les guste.

**Knokin' on Heaven's Door**

Las balas que estaban sobre el salpicadero del coche relucían con intensidad bajo la luz nocturna de una manera atrayente. Y Dean estaba hipnotizado por su brillo y era incapaz de desviar la mirada de ellas. Una de aquellas relucientes balas sería la elegida para terminar el trabajo que había ido a concluir allí.

Tenía muchas ganas de terminar, pero no por ello iba a hacer las cosas con prisa. Se iba a tomar su tiempo en hacer lo que debía, con el respeto que merecía. Si Sam estuviese allí seguramente se sorprendería al verle tan solemne.

Cogió una de las balas, la metió en el tambor del revólver y lo hizo girar con fuerza antes de cerrarlo con fuerza.

A continuación cogió uno de sus casetes y lo metió en la radio del coche. Pronto el silencio fue roto por la voz de Axl Rose que cantaba "Knockin' on Heaven's Door". Era una buena canción para acompañar a aquel momento.

Miró el revólver que relucía como nunca.

Era el momento perfecto.

- Supongo que al final siempre cumplo mis promesas –susurró al aire con amargura.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para retener las lágrimas, ya quedaba poco para que todo terminase.

Sin Sammy su vida no valía nada y vivir era un infierno… Cada bocanada de aire que sus pulmones cogían para respirar ardía, y cada latido que su corazón daba se sentía como un latigazo.

Dean no podía soportarlopor más tiempo.

Cogió la pistola y se la acercó a la barbilla hasta sentir el frío acero rozar su piel.

Miró al lado y vio el cuerpo inerte de su hermano que descansaba sobre el asiento del conductor.

- Pronto volveremos a estar juntos –le dijo con una sonrisa desesperada.

Había limpiado parte de la sangre de su rostro, pero aún quedaba mucha en su mejilla, y sus cabellos estaban pringosos por su causa. La ropa tampoco se había salvado, e incluso la sangre había llegado hasta la mano que Dean agarraba.

Apretó el gatillo y escuchó un "click"… nada más.

Aún tendría que sufrir un poco más la vida antes de poder terminar con todo.

Volvió a cargar, deseoso de acabar con su maldita existencia.

No había ninguna promesa que le atase a la vida como la vez anterior, ni podía ir a por un demonio en buscar de un trato. Su única opción era esa.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, incapaz de contenerlas ni un instante más al recordar lo que había hecho tan sólo unos momentos antes cuando Sam aún respiraba.

La culpabilidad de haber asesinado a su hermano le atormentaba a cada segundo. Y no importaba que ya no hubiese manera de salvarle, o que el propio Sam se lo hubiese suplicado con la mirada en un vano intento por que no se sintiese culpable por lo que iba a hacer. Porque Sam sabía tan bien como el propio Dean que ya era tarde para todo, que la oscuridad le había absorbido y se encontraba perdido en ella sin remedio.

Nada de eso importaba porque el acto seguía siendo igual de deleznable y aberrante.

Volvió a apretar el gatillo…

Dean se rio con un deje de locura al ver que el sufrimiento de vivir, el dolor de la culpa y la angustia de esta sin Sam, permanecía ahí, haciéndole agonizar.

Aquella amalgama de sentimientos era insoportable, pero necesaria sin embargo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo al concebirlo como un castigo por el crimen tan ruin y perverso que había cometido.

Miró a Sam y supo que era su momento.

- Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida Sammy… esperemos que sea así.

Hundió más el cañón del revólver en su piel para asegurar la trayectoria de la bala.

Cerró los ojos y se aferró aún con más fuerza a la mano de su hermano.

Antes de llevar a cabo el tercer intento se permitió pensar en Sammy y en lo mucho que siempre le había querido, y en lo recíproco del sentimiento porque a pesar de sus muchos errores, Sam le había demostrado que le quería con la misma desesperación que él.

Y disparó.

Un último pensamiento cruzó su mente mientras su cabeza y cuerpo empezaban a caer hacia un lado. ¿Desde cuando Sam había estado tan perdido que él era incapaz de poder salvarlo, _desde cuando el propio Dean se había perdido con él_?

Y aquella pregunta que en otro momento sólo le habría traído dudas y desasosiego, en ese instante, en el que su cabeza chocó contra el hombro de Sam, le pareció una tontería…

Y mientras escapaba su último hálito de vida, se sintió en paz con todo.

Había merecido la pena vivir ese infiernoen vida, como lo sería la muerte. Con él siempre estuvo su pequeño Sammy. Y para Dean eso era suficiente.

**Fin**

Eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado.

No sé que me pasa con esta serie que todo lo que escribo me sale más angst de lo normal. No lo puedo remediar -o-

Y antes de despedirme, sólo les pido un review, siempre está bien si a gustado o no un fic ^-^


End file.
